


Bangon! (Katamad)

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Series: kadi drabbles [10]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends!kaisoo, Chat fic kinda, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, lazy day
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 06:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Parehong tinatamad ang mag-jowang Kyungsoo at Jongin kaya salitan muna sila ng litrato sa Messenger.





	Bangon! (Katamad)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melodio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodio/gifts).



> para kay melodio! salamat sa mga pics na nakaka-inspire naman talaga magsulat nakakaloka dami mo kayamanang tinatago hahaha. sana magustuhan mo kahit maikli lang! soft soft lang to with asaran syempre.

Araw ng Sabado at tamad na tamad bumangon si Jongin sa kanyang kama.

At alas-onse na rin pala at nakahilata pa rin siya sa kama. Kakagising lang din naman kasi niya kaya ganoon, dala na rin ng pagod sa linggong iyon sa trabaho at pagiging buhay-commuter. Saang sulok na ata sa Quezon City ay trapik na. Mas nakakapagod pa bumiyahe kesa magtrabaho sa totoo lang.

Pagkapunta sa banyo dahil sa tawag ng kalikasan, bumalik ulit siya sa kama at napakamot sa gitna ng mga hita niya. Nangangati kaya kamutin na. Pagkahilata, kinuha niya ang mahiwagang cellphone at agad chinat ang napakaganda niyang boyfriend, walang iba kundi ang bebe labs niyang si Kyungsoo.

 

 

 

> **Jongin:** morning baby (´ε`) kakagising ko lang :( kumain ka na ba?
> 
> **Kyungsoo:** kumain na ko baby ko o(〃＾▽＾〃)o kain ka na din.
> 
> **Jongin:**
> 
> ****
> 
> **Jongin:** katamad bumangon :( maya na lang
> 
> **Kyungsoo:** sakitan ka ng tyan sige ka
> 
> **Kyungsoo:**
> 
> ****
> 
> **Kyungsoo:**
> 
> ****

 

Muntik na mabulunan si Jongin sa sariling laway sa litrato na sinend sa kanya ni Kyungsoo.

 

 

>  
> 
> **Jongin:** (´⊙ω⊙`)
> 
> **Kyungsoo:** wala ako magawa so ayan :)
> 
> **Jongin:** cute ฅ(๑*▽*๑)ฅ!! aga aga i feel #blessedt
> 
> **Jongin:** ganda ganda talaga ng boyfriend ko huhu
> 
> **Jongin:**
> 
> ****
> 
> **Kyungsoo** : Σ(っﾟДﾟ；)っ ang gwapo!!! gwapo gwapo ng boyfriend ko :(((
> 
> **Jongin:**
> 
> ****
> 
> **Kyungsoo:** bakit hawak mo butones?
> 
> **Jongin:** natanggal ko :(((
> 
> **Kyungsoo:** ayan kase ang gaslaw mo
> 
> **Jongin:** ugh ayoko magtahi :(
> 
> **Kyungsoo:** tahiin ko kpg pumunta ako dyan
> 
> **Jongin:** domestic mo naman :33333
> 
> **Kyungsoo:**
> 
> ****
> 
> **Kyungsoo:** kumain ka na nga paluin ko pwet mo sige
> 
> **Kyungsoo:**
> 
>  
> 
> **Jongin:** sus, ikaw kaya tong gustong-gusto na nagpapapalo sa akin
> 
> **Kyungsoo:** jongin, soft hours tayo dito!!
> 
> **Kyungsoo:**
> 
> **Jongin:** soft hours pero nang-aakit ka in broad daylight?
> 
> **Kyungsoo:** it's not nang-aakit, im just sharing good pics ╭∩╮
> 
> **Jongin:** sino niloko mo?
> 
> **Kyungsoo:** naaakit ka naman?
> 
> **Jongin:** im not denying it
> 
> **Jongin:**
> 
> ****
> 
> **Kyungsoo:** ginawa mo talagang meme sarili mo?
> 
> **Jongin:**
> 
> ****
> 
> **Jongin:** ayan bet mo?
> 
> **Kyungsoo:**  ang laki mo PERO mas malaki pa nakita ko dyan wag ka pero shet jongin ang hot mo :( 
> 
> **Jongin:** akala ko ba soft hours pero bakit parang may pinaparating ka? 
> 
> **Kyungsoo:** na ano?
> 
> **Jongin:** wala
> 
> **Jongin:**
> 
> ****
> 
> **Kyungsoo:** kumain ka na. kung di lang ako tamad pinuntahan na kita para ipagluto ka kaso tinamaan ako ng katamaran so malas mo
> 
> **Jongin:** wag ka na kasi tamarin. punta ka na dito
> 
> **Jongin:**
> 
> ****
> 
> **Kyungsoo:** sayang pamasahe  ><
> 
> **Jongin:** grabe siya
> 
> **Kyungsoo:** ok
> 
> **Jongin:** sige na, sige na kakain na ako
> 
> **Kyungsoo:** ♪☆＼(^０^＼) ♪(／^-^)／☆
> 
>  

Kahit na tinatamad pa, agad naman tumungo si Jongin sa kusina para maghanap ng makakain. At dahil dakilang tamad siya, ininit na lang niya ang ulam ng gabi at kinain ang bahaw na kanin.

Habang kumakain, panay pa rin ang pag-uusap nilang dalawa ni Kyungsoo sa chat. Kahit di man sila magkita sa araw na iyon, sapat na muna ang chat at ang palitan nila ng mga litrato at memes.

Parang kahit ilang kilometro ang layo nila sa isa't-isa ay nagagawa pa rin ng chat na paglapitin silang dalawa.

Kinalaunan, nag-umpisa silang mag-video chat habang patapos na kumain si Jongin.

"Ano yang ulam mo?"

"Adobo yung tira kagabi." Sumubo pa ulit si Jongin at kumuha ng saging at binalatan ito bago kumagat nang pagkalaki.

"Hindi ka nagluto??" Tonong nanay na tanong ni Kyungsoo sa kanya habang ngumunguya lang siya sa saging at maubos ito.

"Katamad eh, tinamaan din kasi ako. Parang ikaw."

Umirap si Kyungsoo at hinawi ang buhok nito. "Hay nako, ikaw. Walang magagawang mabuti yang katamaran mo sa sarili."

"Nagsalita ang tinatamad ngayon." Lagok sa tubig ni Jongin pagkatapos.

"At least ako, di ako tinatamad sa sarili ko. Gabi-gabi skincare ko, araw-araw make-up ko, araw-araw akong kumakain sa oras at lamon lang ako nang lamon in general."

"Pero sa akin tinatamad ka. Nakakatampo." Pakunwaring pagtatampo ni Jongin sa kanya.

"Jongin..." Kabadong banggit ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang pangalan. Kahit kumirot agad ang dibdib ni Jongin sa tono ng boses ng boyfriend, hinayaan muna niya itong magsalita at ilahad ang saloobin. "Di naman sa tinatamad ako pumunta. G-Gusto ko lang na dito muna sa bahay. Sorry kung ganun ang naging dating sayo. Pasensya na Jongin."

Lumitaw ang ngiti ni Jongin sa labi at sinabing, "Alam ko, Soo. Niloloko lang naman kita. Wag ka na malungkot." Gumawa ng matutunog na halik si Jongin habang nakalapit ang nakausling nguso sa screen ng kanyang cellphone.

"Di naman kase ako tinatamad. M-Masakit lang din katawan ko kasi ang dami ginawa kahapon sa event. Tapos ang hirap pa umuwi. Pupunta naman ako dyan kung di masakit mga hita ko. Sorry, Jongin."

"Uy, Soo, di ako galit o nagtatampo. Uy. Babe, naman. Promise di ako galit. Jinujoke lang talaga kita."

Nagpatuloy si Kyungsoo sa pagyuko pero tumango rin kinalaunan. "Tsaka kung tinatamad ako sayo, di na kita chachat o vivideo call ngayon."

"Babe, okay na. Di ako nagtatampo. Naniniwala ako sayo, Soo. Naiintindihan ko, Babe. Wag na malungkot, okay?"

"O-Okay..." Nguso ni Kyungsoo sa screen bago tumingin kay Jongin at nahihiyang yumuko muli.

"Sendan mo na lang ulit ako ng pictures mo." Ngisi ni Jongin at hiling niya ay sana magpabaling ng atensyon ni Kyungsoo ang request niyang pictures pa umano ni Kyungsoo.

"Sige, teka. Chat na lang ulit tayo. Maghugas ka ng pinggan, Ni." Ngiti ni Kyungsoo sa kanya at nilapat ang nakangusong bibig nito sa screen para sa kunwaring maririing halik.

Kinilig naman si Jongin sa bigay na halik ng boyfriend kahit sa screen lang.

Matapos maghugas ng pinggan at maligo, bumalik si Jongin sa kama at tiningnan ang chatbox nila ni Kyungsoo.

 

 

 

 

 

> **Kyungsoo:** kalat-kalat na gamit ko pero ok lang :)
> 
> **Kyungsoo:** fave pic ko!
> 
> **Jongin:** baby, kinuhaan mo pala ako niyan
> 
> **Kyungsoo:** lagi kita kinukuhaan ng pics
> 
> **Kyungsoo:**
> 
> **Jongin:** KYUNGSOO DO TUMIGIL KA KINIKILIG AKO
> 
> **Kyungsoo:** LOVE U TOO  <3333333
> 
> **Kyungsoo:** jongin! fave mo!
> 
>  
> 
> **Kyungsoo:**
> 
> ****
> 
> **Kyungsoo:**
> 
> ****

 

Nanlaki na naman ang mga mata ni Jongin sa nakita dahil hindi naman niya itatanggi, napag-alaman niya sa sarili na mahilig pala siya sa furry tails at gustong-gusto niya na nagsusuot si Kyungsoo nito.

 

 

 

 

 

> **Jongin:** Kyungsoo naman akala ko ba soft hours? っ╥╯﹏╰╥c
> 
> **Jongin:**
> 
> ****
> 
> **Kyungsoo:** soft naman yan ah. nasa sayo nayan kung titigasan ka o hindi.
> 
> **Jongin:** torture (╥_╥)
> 
> **Kyungsoo:** ta-da!
> 
> **Kyungsoo:**  
> 
> **Kyungsoo:**
> 
> ****
> 
> **Jongin:** ( TДT)( TДT)( TДT)( TДT)
> 
> **Kyungsoo:**
> 
> ****
> 
> **Jongin:** babe, ang cute cute mo gusto kita kagatin (╥╯﹏╰╥)ง
> 
> **Kyungsoo:** hahaha
> 
> **Kyungsoo:**
> 
> **Jongin:** ang cute mo!!!
> 
> **Kyungsoo:**
> 
> ****
> 
> **Jongin:**
> 
>  
> 
> **Kyungsoo:** ang cute mo rin aaaahhh!!!
> 
> **Jongin:** mas cute ka baby ko
> 
> **Kyungsoo:** jongin, miss na kita tuloy
> 
> **Jongin:** nag-uusap naman tayo, miss mo ko agad?
> 
> **Kyungsoo:** gusto kita i-hug (｡•́︿•̀｡)
> 
> **Kyungsoo:** gusto kita ikiss o(╥﹏╥)o
> 
> **Jongin:** aww baby actually ako rin... Ang cute cute mo pa ngayon
> 
> **Kyungsoo:**
> 
> ****
> 
> **Jongin:** tangina
> 
> **Kyungsoo:** jonginnnnnnn
> 
> **Jongin:** kyungsooooooo
> 
> **Kyungsoo:** gusto na kita ihug at kiss ng marami!!! naiiyak na ako jonginnnn
> 
> **Jongin:** "dadalhin kita sa paraiso, mahal ko."
> 
> ****

 

Buong maghapon lang sila magka-chat at buong maghapon rin na nasa kama lang si Jongin. Nagpapalitan lang naman sila ng litrato, kahit mas matindi si Kyungsoo magpadala ng kanya dahil mas matindi pa sa tama ng baril ang epekto ng mga iyon kay Jongin. Di pa natatamaan ng bala si Jongin, pero etong mga bala ni Kyungsoo, este kanyang mga litrato, ay mas delikado pa't nakakabuwang.

Pagdating ng gabi at bago matulog, chinat muli ni Jongin si Kyungsoo bilang goodnight sa gabing iyon. Kahit sa chat lang ang naging linya ng kanilang komunikasyon, nagdala naman ito ng saya sa mga napapagid nilang mga katawan.

 

 

 

 

 

> **Jongin:** baka maubos ko 'to agad sayo huhu cute pa naman. love u kyungsoo. tulog ka nang mahimbing! mahal kita!
> 
> **Jongin:**
> 
> **Kyungsoo:** JONGIN KIM PUMUNTA KA NA DITO NGAYON NA!!
> 
> **Kyungsoo:**

**Author's Note:**

> sorry ang panget ata at boring :(((


End file.
